kenganversefandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 7
The Night Before is the seventh episode of the anime adaptation of Kengan Ashura. In a tense backroom meeting with all the corporate participants, the tournament brackets are finally decided. Tomorrow, the battles begin. Summary The episode begins with several quick battles between the tournament fighters and fighters being lead by Hayami Katsumasa, in an attempt to replace them to ensure his goal to become chairman becomes more likely. After Kurayoshi Rino's fighter Mikazuchi Rei defeats his opponent, Hayami's fighter asks if he should take care of them. However Hayami informs him they have 6 slots in the tournament already and will be fine. Akiyama Kaede scolds Rihito for losing all of his possessions to the casino, asking him what he would've done if she didn't bailed him out. She also scolds Tokita Ohma for apparently being a womaniser. Shortly after a hooded fighter arrives and attacks Yamashita Kazuo. However Ohma is able to get him out of the way in time. Rihito then tries to attack the fighter, but they effortlessly jumps off of him and attacks Ohma. He goes for a punch, but they easily dodge it and attempt a grapple attack. Unfortunately, they're too light for the attack to be effective. While they're still grappled to Ohma's torso, he goes in for a punch, stopping it just before it hits their face to knock their hood off. This reveals the hooded fighter to be a young girl who introduces herself as Kure Karla before proposing to him and asking to have his baby. Everyone is greatly confused at the proposal, but none more so than Ohma who simply puts her down and runs away. Shortly after, Kure Reiichi and Kure Hollis arrive to retrieve Karla. Before she leaves, she asks for Ohma's name. Rihito says he's a "seaweed head", but Yamashita corrects him. Once she has returned to her grandfather and informs him of her crush, he informs his men to eliminate Ohma the next time he even gets close to Karla. The ship finally arrives at the destination and they arrive in the room to draw their pairings for the tournament. Yamashita feels the dread of realising he doesn't belong there and is surprised to see Ohya Ken apparently working with Hayami. Nogi has a very series look on his face, which confuses Yamashita as he's never seen him like that before. Rino explains that if he loses the tournament his group will be required to disband, which worries Yamashita as he doesn't want his job to go bankrupt, though then remembers the ¥5 billion debt has was forced to take on for the tournament would be forgiven. However, Rino then explains how impressed she is that he was willing to put up literally all of his possessions as collateral for the loan. The drawing for the lots is done by using a machine to create a 9 digit number by hitting the stop button for each position. Yamashita is told to go first as the newest member and rolls a 989,086,296. While the machine is spinning for him, he believes the numbers slowed down halfway through, allowing him to get his high number. Rihito rolls a 226. With Yamashita's roll, he was able to get first pick in bracket slots. He chooses slot number 8 at random, worrying if it it's a good choice or not. The episode closes with several fighters exclaiming their readiness for the tournament. Anime and Manga Discrepancies *During the selection process to determine the tournament brackets, the machine only needed a single press on the button to give a value in the manga whereas it needed multiple presses in the anime. Notes & Trivia Navigation